riftsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Browncoat Jayson
=2008= Welcome! Hi Browncoat Jayson -- we are excited to have Rifts Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to , then click here to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: type=create width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you were starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Wikia" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro 18:11, December 4, 2008 =2009= Hey Me and my friend are going to be doing some updates on the pages because of how we think more people should know about Rifts. And since we both own all the books i thought we would help fill out the information with you to lighten the load. --Tuckya1 11:15, 6 May 2009 :Welcome. Feel free to contribute, but please adhere to the Internet Policy and our guidelines, as outlined in our About page.'' '' Just rifting around... Hey, glad I could join. This Wikia looks pretty new, and since I have Rifts: Promise of Power, I might be able to help. --Vanguard7 17:49, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Administration As a member of this small and relatively new Wiki. I find that being a regular member hinders my ability to add to the Rifts community. as an owner of the Rifts video game, I feel that being an administrator would be a great help in spreading the wealth of information I have obtained. --Vanguard7 18:12, 17 June 2009 :The abilities of administrators are limited to locking pages, deleting and reverting pages, and maintenance. There is nothing that being an administrator would gain you in helping create Wiki pages. Additionally, until I receive authorization from Palladium Books, I have taken it upon myself to keep the Wiki clean and free of copyrighted materials. Until that time, I do not feel comfortable adding administrators to this project. I hope you can understand. =2010= rifts map Hi, I have upload my Rifts NA map, but I can't seem to be able to align it properly. I'm sorry I'm not very good in computer-stuff. Could you fix it? Keep up the good work! --Quim :Done, thanks! When you can, please add information to this image. I see that it was taken from equip-r.blogspot.com, but we need to know who created it, what the copyright information is available, and whether we have permission to host it. ::the map came from ObsidianPortal, hope that helps Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:35, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Sorry As you have already seen my computer skills (as well as my English) are far from beign acceptable, but I'll try to do my best in the following editings. I think this wiki will be a faboulus tool for both fans and newcomers to the Rifts RPG. It's a huge work that I'm very glad to support. --Mobuttu :Thanks for your efforts! --Browncoat Jayson Palladium I completely understand where you are coming from. I won't edit / post anything which will conflict any Copywrite issues again, out of respect, for your Wiki. Have a wonderful day. --TheVoiceofSanity 05:11, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :No worries. Please don't let that stop you from posting. We just don't want to step on any toes. =2011= New Hi, I am new to editing stuff in Wikia but will try to do my best to add more information. :) --Bio-capsule 23:18, January 12, 2011 (UTC) new additions Hey Jayson, I am getting back into playing Rifts with my friend who introduced me to it in 1993, and came across your wiki. I'll try to keep in mind your formatting suggestions, but I am new to the form & function of this wikia, and it isn't always user friendly or self-explanatory. I'm still climbing the learning curve. ;) I'll try not to make too much of a mess while attempting to add some useful information to the wiki. Any other suggestions or ideas, drop me a line. =) --Aidendouglass 04:28, February 13, 2011 (UTC)Aiden :I understand completely. There is a lot to making a wiki look and feel like a cohesive, when there are so many different editors. Just let me know if you need help. Notice about page template changes Hello! I'm part of the Community Support Team at Wikia, and I want to let you know about a change that just took place on this wiki. This wiki was using a feature called CreatePlates, which was old and buggy. It has been replaced with a newer feature called LayoutBuilder. LayoutBuilder is slightly different than CreatePlates in that it lets you create highly structured page layouts that maintain their shape over time. If you'd like to see it fully in action, you can try it out on our test wiki, which allows anyone to create new templates. Another thing you may choose to adjust is your "Standard Template" page, which is an additional option presented to users when they create new pages. Standard Template is different from LayoutBuilder templates-- it's just a content starting point for an otherwise normal, non-templated page. You can change the appearance of your Standard Template at MediaWiki:Newpagelayout. If you have any questions, you can get in touch with me here, on my talk page, or through Special:Contact. Thanks for maintaining such a wonderful wiki! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 23:22, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Update Jayson, It's been awhile. Hope you're doing well. Have you heard anything from Palladium lately? I'm rather surprised they would be so protective of what is in my opinion an abandoned game, especially since every other pen-and-paper RPG seems to appreciate wiki documentation. --FarmerBob12 12:42, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, it has been a long time. I've moved, and been involved with some other projects in the meantime. I'll try to get back into the Rifts thing after the new year. =2012= Can you do something for me hey this icewolf and can you add some things to the pull down and the main page for me i am adding a lot things to this rifts is my favorite game. The things i need to you to add is skills to the main page and the pull down thanks icewolf OCCs I was wondering, I noticed you moved the contents of the article to Category:OCCs. This makes it kinda tricky if we simply want to view the category contents. Usually category pages are very concise descriptions of what the category organizes, and then the OCCs article could be featured prominently via typing Category:OCCs at the bottom which would bring it to the top of the list. Could I do this? +Y 22:02, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :To be honest, my intention is to eventually break down that page so it is just a description and a bunch of subcategories, but I just don't have the time to do it. I'm fine with people reorganizing and adding things, as long as they follow the Internet Policy and our guidelines (i.e., no rules). Browncoat Jayson (talk) 13:15, September 7, 2012 (UTC) ::K did so. +Y 21:46, January 12, 2013 (UTC) =2013= Rifts license I was thinking, since Palladium seems to be discontinuing some books like Shadows of Light (it's not for sale in their store anymore, something about not liking it) even if it was released by Palladium (though a freelancer material) I am wondering if we could have a 'discontinued' section there. This could also include TMNT stuff since that is also not getting produced. Possibly even Rifter 9 due to the cover. +Y 21:46, January 12, 2013 (UTC) :There really doesn't need to be a discontinued section; we can add information about any of the Palladium-owned titles, even if they are out of print. At some point, these will probably be on DriveThruRPG. However, we have to exclude licensed products like Robotech and TMNT (After the Bomb is OK tho), due to how Palladium works with their licensees. I've listed them in the Catalog, but without any links so they do not have information here on the wiki. --Browncoat Jayson (talk) 15:22, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Related wikia projects I noticed that there is a footer on the homepage of this wiki linking to other wikia projects about gaming. In addition to this, I am wondering if we might be able to link to w:c:TMNT and w:c:Robotech since those are extensive wikis about universes Palladium has developed games for and for which CB1 has incorporation notes for. There is also w:c:Macross in development for the anime that Robotech was based on (as well as spinoff series w:c:MacrossFrontier and w:c:MacrossPlus, but those two sequels were not incorporated into Robotech) which might also be worth mentioning. Beyond that I am wondering if besides Rifts there are Wikias I don't know about for other Palladium products like PF/HU/NB/BtS/DR/SF/N&SS etc. +Y 13:59, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :I'll look into it this weekend. Thanks for the suggestion. --Browncoat Jayson (talk) 22:40, March 22, 2013 (UTC) :I did some searching, and there really are not any Wikias for other Palladium products. If any pop up, I'd be happy to add them. As far as TMNT and Robotech, I'm thinking we should have a page describing them, and linking to the books on Palladium's store for purchase, and to their respective Wikias. We just will not be adding information about them directly to this wiki. Because they are licensed work, there are special considerations to deal with for those products. :I will put the pages together this week when I have time. --Browncoat Jayson (talk) 16:26, April 1, 2013 (UTC) New contributor Am I allowed to write down spell names and P.P.E. cost like this? http://rifts.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Level_One_Spells Akimoto873 (talk) 09:36, April 2, 2013 (UTC) One more thing, http://rifts.wikia.com/wiki/True_Atlantean The description seem to be "exerted from Rifts Ultimate Edition, which would be incorrect. The original text comes from World Book 2: Atlantis. Anyhow, if I write this "copyright" text (with the correct book name), would I be allowed to post descriptions of several races? How about the description of the Cosmic Forge? I need to know my limits :) Akimoto873 (talk) 11:07, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :No, no PPE costs can be included (that is rules information). And the spell page you linked to is a category page; just create a page for the spell and tag it with the correct category, and it will show up there automatically. :The "exerpted from Rifts Ultimate Edition" is placeholder text from the template used to create the page. It should be changed to the actual book that the excerpt comes from. You can do as many races and such as you would like, and if you can find a description of the Cosmic Forge, be my guest. - Browncoat Jayson (talk) 01:10, April 3, 2013 (UTC) : Excellent. I will provide alot of descriptions (without rules information). It is a shame we cannot add art to the classes and whatnot though (which means the right infobox template is pretty much a waste of space). : Would descriptions of spells (from the books) be "rules information"? Since it kinda describes how the spell work (as rule). - Akimoto873 (talk) 20:25, April 3, 2013 (UTC) How did you begin :I was wondering; why did you start this wikia? It is too bad that there are such few people interested in Rifts history and whatnot (since that is pretty much all we can add at this site). - Akimoto873 (talk) 20:41, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Permission to post images :Have you gotten any response from palladium, regarding using images from the books? (I've read somewhere that you were going to contact them to ask, but nothing have happened since then) - Akimoto873 (talk) 13:42, April 15, 2013 (UTC) ::No. I will post if and when I hear from them. Until them, we will not be uploading copyrighted images. Browncoat Jayson (talk) 14:53, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Posting Pages about specific types of d-bees such as Xiticix and Grackle-Tooth How should I go about making a page for Xiticix and Grackle-Tooth? Frankhlane (talk) 10:37, November 11, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. I'll try to add more content to help the wiki. You've done a great job on it already. Edbraindead (talk) 14:41, November 27, 2013 (UTC) =2014= Revised Recon Dear Browncoat Jayson, I have a two-pronged answer to your query. :1) The rank system and insignia used during the Vietnam era have changed somewhat; I was also planning to do US Marine Corps, US Navy and US Air Force rank pages and major unit pages (Brigades / Divisions, Squadrons / Wings, Special Operations forces in-theater, etc.). A modern-day or near-future rank chart would be different and you could do it without repeating a lot of what was written on my page. :2) I would like to have a Rifts conversion of Recon. I would like it if somebody who knew about the system helped me. If you want, I could export the page to spin it into a Revised Recon Wikia. If you could show me how, I'd be glad to move it. Hotspur23 (talk) 03:19, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Copyright and Image policies I'm still not clear about the policies in dealing with copyright issues or images. I know that in the past Palladium has gone after its fans for fair use or rather innocuous things, if I believe the old rumors. Can you please clarify? Trash Boat (talk) 12:13, July 8, 2014 (UTC) :Legal copyright allows us to use images and text as fair use, however we are currently limiting the images we upload to this wiki to those that are available on Palladium Books catalog and news pages. Additionally, this wiki is dedicate to the *setting* of Rifts Earth, not the rules for the Palladium game system, therefore no games rules information is to be included in any topics (including such things as attributes, bonuses, skill percentages, PPE or ISP costs, damage, etc). This is a rule for this wiki, above and beyond those set forth in Palladium's Internet Policy. :In most cases where a request for fans to take down content were issued, it violated the rules that Palladium has: it either provided conversion rules for an existing game or universe (i.e., Derivative Work), it provided game rule information that were already published by Palladium, or it did not provide copyright notices to show that Palladium owned the game rules being used. For most topics on this wiki, those need not apply, but we do try to include copyright notices such as trademarks. :Let me know if you have a specific question, or if you receive any such requests. --Browncoat Jayson (talk) 20:34, July 8, 2014 (UTC) PDF previews Considering they're ~5MB in size (Wikia allows us up to 10MB files) regarding the free previews (first couple pages, usually just shows the table of contents) distributed by e-book sellers of Palladium content, would we be able to upload those previews here? For example http://rpg.drivethrustuff.com/product/133870/Rifts-Megaverse-in-Flames-Sneak-Preview It isn't the full book, so I don't think it steps on any copyright toes, but it would greatly help in allowing people access to high-quality versions of the cover and ToC lists of content that might otherwise be hard to find. Only thing is, I know DriveThruStuff watermarks the PDF with whatever account downloads it, so I don't know if you wanted to set up something for that purpose or if you wanted someone else to, if approving of the concept. talk2ty 20:39, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :I'm not sure what the benefit of uploading the previews here would be. We can certainly link out to the DriveThruRPG page for the preview, which will allow users to download them for free. DTRPG and PB both get referrals from those downloads, so I wouldn't want too take them away. --Browncoat Jayson (talk) 03:01, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Ok. Sorry 'bout the pictures. Guess they were copyrighted... Raze 7 (talk) 01:23, October 5, 2014 (UTC) =2015= Coalition Wars If I make pages for the 6/7-part Siege on Tolkeen series wondering if I could use this as it would be a shorter category title, particularly if they ever continue the label with other wars besides the Siege, and it is used more prominently in Sedition. talk2ty 17:08, January 31, 2015 (UTC) =2018= August Good morning, I am new to this Wiki and have a question. I created pages for various Rifts NPCs, races, and groups on other wikis (e.g. the Splugorth page in the Villains Wiki). If you go to those pages in Villains Wiki, you will see that I was the creator of the page under the same username I am posting this message under (esparza3368). If I want to create pages here on Rifts Wiki, can I simply copy and paste what I already created in the other Wiki or do you require that I do a new one and rewrite it. Asking as policies vary depending on the Wiki. Esparza3368 (talk) 15:36, August 1, 2018 (UTC) *I'm still waiting for Jayson to come back, doesn't appear to have signed on since 2017. Have you tried w:c:Villains:Special:Export there and w:c:Special:Import here? This will allow you to maintain your editing history on them. talk2ty *Ok. Never exported and imported. Will it delete the page I created in Villains or will it simply copy what I created in Villains (along with the editing history) and paste it here in Rifts without deleting the page in Villains? Esparza3368 (talk) 05:43, October 26, 2018 (UTC) October I am thinking of putting together a publication timeline, what would you prefer title of article to be? Will make at timeline but could move later. talk2ty 18:01, October 25, 2018 (UTC) =2019= Adoption Since it's been a couple years since response/update/activity I'm applying to adopt, hope you don't mind. Been keeping an eye on the place. talk2ty 19:54, December 25, 2019 (UTC)